


Let Me Remind You, Who You Belong To (Ereri)

by taebaegae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi and eren are in a secret relationship, levi and eren get caught by hange, no one is a rapist, secretive sex (kinda), shitty glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaegae/pseuds/taebaegae
Summary: Levi gets a bit jealous when a drunk cadet begins to hang all over Eren. Eren is reminded who he belongs to in the end.





	Let Me Remind You, Who You Belong To (Ereri)

**Author's Note:**

> i had to rewrite a bit of this because i got a really mean comment saying that a character was a rapist and that i was an awful person doing that. first, this has no intention of rape. it just has a drunk cadet trying to kiss Eren. if you think that is rape then im sorry don't read this. second, no matter what i love all the characters of AOT/SNK and do not wish for any hate.
> 
> i am also working on a request that someone asked for and i am trying my best to complete it, i just keep getting major writers block and i promise i am trying to finish it. 
> 
> please give this love and if you have any suggestions please be nice and let me know!!

**Levi's POV**

It was a Saturday evening, around 10 pm. We had just got back from a mission and everyone was drinking and relaxing around the base. I was sitting alone at a table in the back corner of the large room. I didn't want to be in this ridiculous large area, it was full of germs and germy-bodies. But unfortunately, I had to, at least, keep an eye on people in the room since Erwin was with Hanji discussing titan matters.

I sipped on my tea as I began to hear a conversation beside me.

"No, I'm not doing it," A voice I detected as Eren, said. 

"Ah, c'mon pretty boy! Just one?" A cadet slurred. 

I hear Eren huff and sigh, “I told you, no." 

The cadet chuckled lowly and stepped _awfully_ close to Eren, grabbing onto his waist with a hard enough grip so Eren couldn’t get away easily. 

I saw it all unfold in front of me. 

Eren stopped the bastard from closing the distance more with his hands landing on his chest. Eren tried to push him away with any strength he had left since he was on the mission today. The drunk cadet then, made a daring move and started to kiss Eren’s neck with Eren squirming underneath him, trying to get away. Anger boiled through my veins as I saw this. I know this wasn’t Eren’s fault about the random fucker, but Eren will get a reminder about who he belongs to. 

Eren looked up and met my gaze at them. I noticed that Eren’s face is flushed and sweat is forming on his forehead. I took another sip from my tea, keeping my eyes locked with Eren’s, as he finally managed to push the cadet off of him. Once he had gained his balanced, he began to walk up to Eren again but was slapped in the face by him before he could even breath on him. Before he could get up again and do anything else, Eren stormed off to probably the basement where he was still being held. I finished the rest of my tea and followed after him, discreetly. 

As I followed him down the hallways, he looked behind him to see me following him. He turned back around as his steps become quicker, almost breaking into a jog. He rounds a corner towards the stairs just down the hall. I slow my pace, quietly peeking my head around the corner, my eyes widening at the sight. There, Eren stood facing the wall, crying with his forearms pressed against the wall, rocking his hips back and forth, seeming like he was begging for some sort of friction. I smirked at his actions and came out of my hiding spot. I came behind him and closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist. He shivered at the sudden touch but then froze in place. 

I hummed, “No need to freak out Eren. It’s just me.” 

I began to run my hands under his shirt, running my fingertips against his abs since I know how much he loves it. 

“H-Heichou, p-please don’t be mad,” Eren whimpered. 

I turned him around to face me and lifted his eyes to mine, “Why would I be mad?” 

Eren gulped as if he was scared, “Because when h-he started to you know…” He pointed at his neck where a faint red mark was forming, “and I started thinking of y-you and imagining you were the one kissing me.” 

Now this, I didn’t know. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I then grabbed Eren’s wrist tightly, but not enough to hurt him, and dragged him towards the stairs, leading down below the main level. 

As we were just about a few feet in front of the stairs, Erwin and Hanji appeared to be coming up the stairs just as we were about to enter. I began to panic then dragged Eren and myself into a secluded corner. Erwin doesn’t know about my relationship with Eren. I don’t need him seeing us and getting all suspicious since it’s technically against the law for me to be dating a subordinate. All of a sudden, I got an amazing idea. Stupid and reckless with the chance of us being caught, but amazing. I look over at Eren who has sweat beginning to build on his forehead. I grab the back of his hair and pull him down to where I could whisper in his ear. 

“Let’s see how quiet you can be, shall we?” I growled. 

I gripped his hair harder and pulled at it as I started kissing and sucking on his neck, where the drunk bastard had previously kissed. He gasped in a breath, but quickly bit down on his lip to make himself quiet. I continued marking his neck as I slid my free hand down his chest. Eren sighed as I glided my hand up his shirt to feel his abdomen like I had done before. I grinned to myself as I started to guide my hand lower and lower until I felt his growing bulge straining against his pants. I palmed Eren just slightly, as I took my lips off his neck and covered his mouth with my other hand, just as he was about to let out a loud moan. I looked down the hallway as Erwin and Hanji rounded the corner, then disappeared. I waited about 10 seconds to make sure they were really gone. Once I knew they were, I took my hands off Eren’s mouth and crotch and grabbed his hand to begin leading us down to the basement.

“You sure are ballsy, Heichou,” Eren slurred. 

He suddenly gripped on the back of my shirt as if he were about to fall. I asked if he was okay and he just shook his head as he let out a small whimpered “Heichou~”. I can’t take this anymore. I picked him up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way down the stairs, with him clinging on my shoulders and kissing my neck.

We finally reached Eren’s cellar, I kicked open the cell door and threw Eren on the bed. I climbed on top of him and attacked his lips. We fought for dominance with our tongues, but I obviously won. Eren was about to call out my commanding name, but I stopped him. 

“Please Eren, call me by my name tonight,” I said to him as we looked into each other’s eyes. 

Eren closed the distance between us, molding our lips together while wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. He slowly began to grind against me as he started whimpering. Then, I took control. I pulled away, keeping our gaze locked and started grinding against him harder than he was doing, earning a shuttered moan from him. 

I looked at him in his beautiful eyes, “Are you sure about this, Eren? I don’t want to hurt you or do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“I’m all yours… Levi…” He replied with a slight rasp in his voice, "I know it will be my first time, but please... Levi... I need you. I want you to take me." 

I stared at him in almost complete shock. He blushed and even more as I started placing kisses all over his cheeks, face, and all over. I started sliding my body lower down his body, still placing kisses on every inch of his skin. In the process of this, I tore off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the small room, then his pants. I slid lower on his body as I almost come face to face with his huge bulge poking out. I bit down on the waistband of Eren’s underwear and began to pull them down with my teeth. Eren watched as his face turned a bright chrism red as they slowly came off. By the time his boxers were at his knees, I let go and rip the rest off with my hands. I then drove into Eren’s silky, beautiful thighs, kissing and biting them. Each time I would bite down gently on his skin, he would let out a soft moan or a whimper. I was very careful not to hurt Eren. 

Finally, my mouth was lined up with his crotch, but instead of taking him in, I decided to begin stroking him ever so slowly. Eren let out a long throaty moan. I honestly love the sound of that and I wanted to hear more. So, I decided to dive my head in between his legs and began licking his entrance. I felt his body tense and back arch off the bed. He was squirming underneath me and I was enjoying this, but in the back of my mind, we needed to hurry in case someone decided to poke their nose into my business. But, at the same time, satisfying Eren was more important.

I love Eren and no one is going to take away my love for him. Not Erwin, not the Military Police, not even the law. Eren’s legs began to shake as I knew he was close to his climax. I brought my head back to breathe, climbing on top of Eren again. 

“This is going to hurt a little, love.” I whispered lovingly to him. 

He nodded his head with tears dropping from his eyes. I kissed them away as I slowly stuck one finger into his hole. Once feeling the pain, he squinted his eyes shut causing more tears to fall and gritting his teeth to keep back a scream. I carefully moved my finger in and out. Eren soon began moaning endlessly as I moved my finger faster. 

“M-more, Levi~” Eren begged. 

I smirked, “With pleasure, baby,” 

I then added another finger, stretching Eren out more. Soon after I added my second finger, he began rocking his hips against me and grabbing the sheets under him. 

“Levi~ Please! I-I need you!” He cried. 

I stopped my movements causing him to rock his hips more, “Eren, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I don’t care, I kinda like your pain,” He smirked up at me. 

At that point, I climbed fully on top of him, lining myself up and slowly entered him. Again, tears began to form in his eyes from the pain. I leaned down and began kissing all over his pain to try to distract him from the pain. 

“You can m-move now,” Eren stuttered to me. 

I nodded my head, trying to go as slow as possible, not wanting to hurt him. I slowly pulled almost all the way out, then slowly went back in, balls deep. I kept doing this to make sure Eren was okay. Till he pulled on my hair telling me to go faster. So I did. The sound of skin against skin filled the air with filthy and erotic sounds coming from us. I wanted to make this moment last forever. 

I looked down at the beautiful boy under me. He was panting and breathing heavily, chanting my name along with moans. I slow my pace, trying to drag this moment out more. Eren then looks up at me, tears in his eyes from crying. I bring my hand to his cheek, as my thumb strokes away his tears.

I gulped, thinking it was a good time to now say my thoughts.

"Eren, I love you so much. I know I can be mean sometimes, but that's only because I have to. You make me feel loved and young again and I don't ever want to lose that. I love you." Stuttering a bit in some places, as I continued to rock my hips in swallow movements. 

Eren looked at me and brought his hands to my face as he brushed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I l-love you-ah too, Levi..." 

I smiled as I put my hands back on his waist and began to pick up my speed. My hips snapped fast as I brought one of my hands down and began to stroke Eren at the same pace, earning loud moans from him.

“L-Levi! I’m gonna-”

“Cum with me baby,” I assure him. 

With just a few more thrusts, I pull out of him just as both of us our cumming. I flop down beside him, both of us breathing heavily. I flip on my side to see Eren’s beautiful side-profile. Just as I was about to say something, we both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I tumble off the bed, grabbing as much as my clothes as I could and hide in a corner where I couldn’t be seen. Eren is fumbling with the sheets, trying to cover his naked body as he sees the person in front of the cell. 

It was fucking Shitty Glasses. 

“Eren, are you okay?” They asked, concerned. 

Eren blushes, squirming uncomfortably, “U-Uh, yeah. I’m fine. W-Why do you ask?” 

Hanji cackles loudly causing both me and Eren to jump from the sudden noise, “Oh! I just wanted to make sure you weren’t fucking Levi just now. You seemed pretty loud just now!” 

I facepalm myself, literally. How could she know? But, that question is for later. I sigh and pop my head around the corner. 

“Can I please get dressed without your presence, Shitty Glasses?” I asked with a strict tone. 

Hanji is taken back and starts to have a nosebleed, “I knew it! But, uh, yes sir, I shall leave you to your business.” 

They leave the basement, leaving me alone with Eren again. We look at each other and start laughing, making me feel young again. 

“Well, at least, we can fuck around Hanji now,” Eren laughs. 

I continue laughing, feeling young and loved once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh okay that was really shitty. i tried so hard making it long but it really isnt. but i really hope some of you like it 
> 
> please let me know what i can fix and how i can make things better!! 
> 
> love you!!!


End file.
